


Wings To Fly

by CantTouchMe



Series: Misused, Mistakes [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd years, Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Scars, Self-Harm, Separation Anxiety, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantTouchMe/pseuds/CantTouchMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over a year later and he still managed to have nightmares. How would Kageyama help? Could he really get over his past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings To Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm doing some work and fixing up the other chapters right now so that's why 2, 3, and 4 aren't there. 5 should be added up with the rest of them... hopefully.

I wait in the coffee shop for Daichi. It's our regular meet up spot where we'd meet up once a week. I continue to play with one of my earring studs, twisting it left and right between my fingers. 

Daichi walks in and catches my gaze, I wave to him and he walks over, hanging his bag over the chair before sitting down. "Hey, sorry I'm late- ah. Is that another piercing?" Daichi questions pointing at the new rod sticking out of the top of my ear.

"Ah, yeah." I smile sheepishly, although I'm not embarrassed at all by the new addition. I have several piercings on both ears and I even got one through my eyebrow, except the principle scolded me for that one so I had to take it out during school hours, and it eventually closed up. 

Daichi isn't necessarily one hundred percent on the whole piercing idea, but he doesn't say as much about now like he used to.

"Your hair is getting longer too." He points out as he takes his jacket off and makes himself comfortable.

"I've actually been meaning to get it cut, I've just been lazy." I explain, touching my now long bangs. It isn't too long, but long enough that I could pull it back into a small ponytail. "Anyway, enough about my appearance. How are you and Suga?"

"Koushi and I are good. It's weird how easy it was getting used to living together. As for university, it's practically draining the life out of both of us. We barely have time to have sex anymo-"

"Okay, okay! Ew! I did not need to know that!" I interrupt him, and make sure to accentuate my feelings through hand motions, and a look of disgust on my face. I do not need to know about Daichi's sex life, now, or anytime in the furture.

"Sorry, sorry. Like I said, I'm drained. I practically have no filter right now." Daichi laughs while he scratches at his neck. "How are things going now that you're a third year?" A light cough erupts from him. "And uh, how's Kageyama?" A smirk slowly crawls on his face.

I look away and feel a warm flush roll up on my face. Ever since I told Daichi that I've had a crush on Kageyama since last year, he always asks about it whenever we meet up. "Like I said last week, I'm not ready for a relationship right now. And even if I was, Kageyama doesn't like me like that anyways."

Daichi slowly nodded. "I think we all know that's not true." He mumbles. 

I perk up, and blink a few times. But I didn't really hear what he had just said. "Huh? What'd you say?"

Daichi laughs heartily. "Nothing."

We order coffee after that, and our conversations go on normally as usual. We talk about school and volleyball and just random things that all friends talk about. 

***  
KAGEYAMA'S POV

Monday evening practice and I found myself getting distracted by Hinata, again. The past few weeks have been especially difficult. I've known for a long time now that I'm hopelessly in love with that dumbass. I'm usually able to hide the fact though because I know for a fact Hinata would probably think I'm disgusting after everything he went through. But lately I can't help but stare at that gorgeous red hair because it's just a little longer than normal, and his piercings, his peircings. For God's sake those fucking piercings! I can't get over how hot he looks!! What the hell is wrong with me?!!

"Oi, Hinata!" I call out to him from across the court.

Hinata looks my way, amber eyes wide with curiosity. "Yeah?"

"When are you gonna cut your hair? It's getting ridiculously long." I say with a scowl on my face, but I'm sure I'm blushing like a total idiot. I have to get myself under control!

"Huh? It's not that long! And Asahi's hair was long, so what's it matter if mine's long?!" He retaliates, doing his best to scowl back, but only ending up looking cuter and making my blush deepen. Dammit, I hate myself!

"It doesn't suit you! Just cut it already!" I say before walking away and helping a first year with his serves. When had I gotten so soft?

***

HINATA'S POV

I can't help but huff and puff a little after practice, I can't help that I'm still irritated at what Kageyama said about my hair. I don't want to admit it, but if Kageyama really doesn't like it then I'll probably end up getting it cut it sooner than later.

On my way home, I walk by a barber shop and decide to just get it over with then and there.

***

It was dark when I got home and I walk straight to the fridge, my stomach having gotten the better of me.

I guess I made quite a bit of noise because Ittetsu comes downstairs and greets me. When he makes his way to the kitchen he catches me drinking the milk straight out of the carton. "Welcome back." 

I sputter, spilling milk on the floor, while I'm trying to cover up the fact that I was drinking out of the carton in the first place. "H-hey! I didn't know you were awake." I say while quickly, grabbing some paper towels to clean up the obvious mess I made. 

"I'm just not all that tired tonight. And next time, please use a glass." Ittetsu says as he walks past me to get a water bottle out of the fridge. 

"Sorry." I apologize and throw away the dirty paper towels. How many times has he caught me drinking out of the carton now? Probably way too many to count, and he's still so lenient about it. I sigh. I probably take his grace on me for granted. 

"Nice haircut." Ittetsu finally comments on my hair. 

"Huh, oh yeah. The barber said it was pretty popular right now, so I said go for it." I explain, feeling where the underside of my head was now shaved. 

"What's it called again? I've seen a bunch of guys around town with the same haircut too." I ask myself, as Ittetsu takes a closer look at my hair.

"It's an undercut, or something like that." I explain as the name ceremoniously pops back into my memory, while getting stuff out to make a sandwich. God I'm hungry. I could probably eat an entire cow if I really wanted to. 

"It looks good, but..." Oh no, here come the reasons why it was a bad idea. "I don't know how the principle will react. With your piercings and all."

I frown and a shiver crawls up my spine, at the mention of the man. I'd gotten way too many lectures from him in the last year. I'd probably only gotten away with as much as I had, because Ittetsu is my legal guardian. 

"...Yeah, well I guess we'll see what happens." I say, feeling the dread crawl upon my very being, as I slap some ham onto my sandwich. 

"Oh, by the way, I'm going out of town this weekend." Ittetsu says and I look at him in confusion, as if asking for an explanation with just my facial expression. "My sister, just had her baby, remember. She came to visit my Mom in Tokyo, so I'm gonna go down there and stay the weekend."

"Hmm." I hum in thought as I finish making my sandwich. "How many days?" I ask, removing my eyes from the masterpiece of a sandwich I just made. 

"I'm leaving early Friday morning and I'll be back late Monday night." He tells me, and I pick up my plate and make my way to the kitchen table. 

"Okay."

Ittetsu has that look on his face, like he wants to say something, but he's too nervous to actually say it. "Will-", he stops, as I hold my sandwich up, inches from my mouth, waiting for him to say what he wants to say. God I'm so hungry. "Will you be alright? By yourself, I mean."

"I'll be fine!" I laugh, making light of what he's saying, but I know what he means. For a while, I couldn't handle being alone. I would always go to a dark place. I put my sandwich down. "I'll be fine, really. It's been a long time since I've even thought about that stuff anyways. So don't worry about me."

"Okay, but I can cancel if you change your mind." He assures me. 

"Ittetsu, I'll be fine." I give him a small smile for reassurance.

He sighs. "Okay, if you insist. I'm gonna head up to bed now. Don't stay up too late." 

"Alright, sleep good." Everything would be okay. Right?


End file.
